


Save Me From the Nothing

by Trapdoor_Heaven



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on various songs, F/M, Kylo Ren-centric, Reylo - Freeform, obsessive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapdoor_Heaven/pseuds/Trapdoor_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A universe where Kylo Ren struggles from that of an early age as the dark side clouds him in a cloak of cold hatred whilst in the back of his mind the light is mysterious and so memorizing. Both sides capturing on to the man growing in favor of one as the other flickers out only to be reignited after the heaviest decision is written in stone. Crushing his mind in an endless desire for the light that he chases and that to be true greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosweldrmr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosweldrmr/gifts).



> This is for the Valentine Exchange.  
> Song centered theme is:  
> First by Cold War Kids
> 
> Hope Rosweldrmr likes this.

**_First you lose trust, then you get worried_ **

 

_ Wrong. Always some mistake that erupts from his instability. A worthless disappointment to that of his heritage. Forever in agony with no sense of aid. Abandoned by his father and mother, in the care of his uncle. Only the comfort of an ashened mask, deformed and decaying for nine years. He was unable to escape this abyss for nine years.  _

 

_ Until a shimmer awoken one day. By then he had already befriend this ‘imaginary’ friend who goes by the name of Snoke. Years waned as the light only grew brighter and so did the influence of Snoke, the temptation of which was know as the dark side only surged through his mind. His point of breaking was the same day that the mysterious light faded to a sickly flame, unable to hold. He snapped and with a ruggish hilt of a lightsaber he crafted years ago with a crackle and continuous hiss, he destroyed the academy of which his uncle was so proud of and in the process he killed the most important padawan, Ben Solo. _

 

A dark abyss that was his entirety drowned with anger and hatred for all that was light. He grew stronger as did the rest of the knights. The creature named Snoke, his supreme leader and of an organization under the name First Order flourished. He became Snoke’s right hand man and the master of the Knights. Foregoing the name Kylo Ren, the Jedi Killer. A creature cloaked in black with nothing by a looming mask that shines with red as his saber draws near. A creature with unimaginable power, a strength never ending as he sinks further.

 

Slaughtering hundreds, thousands of people in the name of the First Order. His methods ruthless yet effective. His temper grew shorter and would occasionally become the enemy to that of the General and Captain on board; ripping rooms apart and inoperative. Venting his rage for any sort of item by taking it out on anything. An endless rage to match his endless power, always hunger for destruction.

 

Yet that wasn’t all he was, even with the masks aid for guidance. Kylo Ren struggled with being of the dark side when the light always lured him out of it ever so slightly. A hesitation here or there of the actions he was about to commit before falling through with them. Only was it ever in the depths of his mind could he make out the light, but even then it was far too fragmented for him to get a proper understand of it. Whoever clouded his mind in his state of rest was mysterious in all aspects, reminding him of that warm glow that always nursed his problems when he was in his early years. This light, she wore that of kindness and beauty even if he only ever saw that of her back, never her face as she strolled the woods in his mind always being obscured by foliage. No matter how he gave chase to her image or commanded his dream, she only ever lurked on the rim. Tempting him with dazing light as she lit up his woods of darkness; flowers and trees sprun to life as she stepped near them and their life never faded until he passed by the blooming beauty for it to shrivel up so suddenly. It was disheartening to see no matter how many times he had come to terms with it. He was death to her life, but her light was just too appealing for him to truly accept his role. Craving to touch this light, but at the same time he can’t, he can’t taint the light of which she is. He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to harm such a comforting light. 

 

Everyday the light only seems to get stronger, practically flaring as he prepares to board a shuttle headed for a wasteland planet with plans of retrieving information and smothering part of the Resistance. Stormtroopers already have flown down and seized the area; as his shuttle nears the sandy grounds he watches the ramp slowly open to reveal the nightfall on such a pitiful planet. Slowly he steps out, each step precise and menacing as he crosses the sand to an elder man. He served no importance when the data he had was no longer in his possession and therefore he ended the pathetic life. No mercy, no forgiveness as he ends the lives of hundreds at a time. A blaster bolt fires into the air, frozen in time as he strides to the man who tried to end his life in such a wasteful way. Stormtroopers forcing the man down on his knees. It was a resistance pilot, a valuable pilot as none other than Poe Dameron; an admirable fool for his skills and lack of thought really. Requesting the troopers to take him prisoner for it would definitely cripple the Resistance if their best pilot is gone. His slow stride back to the shuttle only halted when he noticed a peculiar trooper, one that had a red streak of blood run down his helmet. The trooper never fired a shot and looked like that of a mouse trapped in a cat’s cage, cowardly and a waste of their resources,  _ FN-2187. _

 

They escaped, that traitorous rat aided in the pilot’s escape. He was furious when the news reached him; Captain Phasma and General Hux, those in charge of the troopers and crew glowered at the Knight as he pinpointed FN-2187 as their traitor. His first mission and he was too weak, too pathetic to handle a simple seize mission. They crash landed on that planet, Jakku, those bastards. He exits the control room and to his own quarters, taking his helmet off and throwing it on to a small bed that sat in the corner opposite of a pedestal that held his most treasured piece. The deformed mask looking gravely outwards as Kylo Ren goes sit across of it, troubled and pained. 

 

“I can not get any closer to that planet without feeling the pull of the light strengthen. Guide me, Grandfather.” His voice burnt-out and dry. Shrouded in the darkness of his hood, refusing to make that of his face visible to anyone and anything. He orders a droid into his room to purely give a message to the General that he wishes not to be disturbed no matter the circumstance; he wishes to only mediated in the confines of the metal walls in his room, alone. 

 

His mediation only aggravates him as now the beautiful light as invaded his conscious thoughts and mind; making him go mad trying to reach her, ignoring the prospect of everything else. Growling and raging at the wood peace he used to love, digging his boots in the dirt harsher as he charges at the girl. His mind wanting to catch her, it’s more urgent and forceful; his heart refusing to let it happen, it refuses him the right to know what had invaded his thoughts and poisoned his abyss. His brows furrowed as he broke from his mediation worse than when he started. Standing up Kylo Ren grabbed onto his helmet, fastening it to his head as he wanders out to the bridge. 

 

Upon arrival General Hux cleared his throat from discomfort and a tad of annoyance. The traitor had escaped as did the droid; when further questioned about it they spoke of some girl, probably a scavenger of Jakku, had aided in their escape.  _ Her _ . He knew, he knew it was her, the light that has been invading him harsher than before was pulling him not only towards it's beauty, but also to  _ her _ . Clenching his teeth inside his mask refusing to show any form of happiness for finally being able to find his light.

 

The gravity of the resolution strikes in ways as he goes about regular business in their travels to find the droid that was with them. He always felt her now, his dreams are now becoming more vivid as he begins to hallucination at points in the day, chasing a figure so fleeting as that girl’s. News of the traitor’s little group landing on the planet named Takodana, a strange familiarity rushes over him for a second. It would not matter as his heart drops low at the realization that the girl will be tangible and he will have to taint the beauty that eased his most destructive thoughts by just being there. 

 

Captain Phasma has a few tie fighters go in first with two shuttles carrying only stormtroopers for the invasion and to suppress most resistant actions. Walking onto his shuttle he closes his eyes, a pull of surging light of white urging for him to go to the planet. As they landed, the pull was actually directing his mind towards that of the woods.  _ The irony _ .  Slowly and methodically he walks, closing his eyes to be drenched in the pull. His patience that he once lacked seemed to rush back as he draws in closer. He can hear her frantic breaths and snapping of twigs. He catches sight of her three bun hair of a charming shade of brown and of her sand worn white, now beige, clothes running down her back and feeding through her belt. Her back only confirming she is who he has been chasing; not just currently, but for years since the light reignite in his dreamstate. He watched her age only from the view of her fleeting form, the surrealness of it being reality once again struck him as he let her go further. He flowed on the edges just out of view, but she kept turning back as she heard the raging battle behind her. 

 

It wasn’t until she came to a small clearing that he ignited his lightsaber. Stalking towards her back as if she were his prey and not the object of desire and hatred all in one. She jumpily turns to face him and every bone is stuck in awe. Her face, flawless and her eyes a deeper shade than her hair; she was magnificent. Everything he had imagine of how she would look since he was younger. Her brilliant light only seemed to make it all more astounding. She raised the blaster at him and fired as fear etched across her face. It wounded his heart to think of his only light attacking him regardless of the abyss he truly has become. He deflected the blaster bolts to the side as he approached her. Rising his hand, forcing Rey to stop. 

 

“The girl I’ve heard so much about.” His voice surprising even. He steps towards her having an urge to reach out and grasps onto her light. He doesn’t dare lay his hand against her skin stopping a millimeter away from her face. 

 

“Where is it? The droid.” He continues as he tries to search her mind for what was of the map, the reason to bring her with him. A glimpses passes into his mind that was not at all too detailed, just a glow of it from the droid. He inwardly smiles, “You’ve seen it.” Almost out of joy it ranged through the mechanical voice. 

 

A stormtrooper came rushing towards the two informing them of a resistance counterattack. He only stared at the trooper for a second before turning towards Rey. “Forget the droid, we have what we need.” With those words he renders her unconscious with the force. As her figure started dropping he panically swept her up, holding her close to his chest as he carried her through the woods to his shuttle.  _ ‘This is how the dreams should have ended.’  _ He gave no notion for the troopers to suspect what might be running through his mind as he already instilled a large sense of fear. He kept watch over her the whole trip back to the Finalizer and even carried her to the interrogation chamber. The troopers latched her to the table as he strode over to the opposite side of the room directly across from her. 

 

Crouching down all Kylo Ren could do was observe his light.


	2. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2
> 
> Based around the song Lydia by Highly Suspect. 
> 
> Slightly.

**But at my best, I am the worst**

 

She awoken after how long he knows not. First she was dazed and shocked even before she noticed his form lurking in the shadows of the room. Her shock turns to disgust as she struggles against that of the sleek metal restraints. Her brows furrowed as she pushes her body against them trying in every which way to free herself. He only could look on in amusement with a small desire for her efforts not to be in vain; to see her unhinge the restraints and be free, but no such thing could truly be done as the grim fate of containing his radiant light in a hideous manner that only made him sick of himself. 

 

“Where am I?” Her voice was elegant to his ears, sensing no true fear as she spoke only made it all that more desirable for his listening.

 

He ushered with his hand around the room. “You are my guest.” Mechanically dry, he stands and moves closer to her wishing for less distance as his mind fogs. The smog that resided over his conscious for over a decade has never cleared his thoughts until this girl who has just been cleaning dirt off useless garbage. Trinkets she will mindlessly clean off day in and day out, much like what she is doing to his mind. She just mindlessly cleans him, washing his mind of the dirt and filth leaving only that of the newfound shine.

 

An effect she unknownst had on her. “Where are the others?” Worried laced words through her voice wavering ever so slightly. 

 

“You shall be relieve to hear that I have no idea.” He was up in front of her, the lure of her presence was thrashing his mind of judgement more so than a ragdoll. His lips flickered into a light smile that was merely the edges of his mouth curling upwards slightly. He studies her eyes and that devilish darkness inking from her presence, “You still wish to kill me.” Honestly not surprised for being her contrast as his image probably soiled by that of the traitor. He makes no effort in backing off from her as his mind was already too accustomed to that of the abyss that is so willing to accept another host.

 

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.” Her words were toxic to his ears no matter how she spoke. His joy of being able to capture that light that coursed through his dreams and ever thought finally real yet it felt like a curse. Pain from knowing how wrong his joy truly is. He grips at the edge of his mask as it releases a hiss before he tugs it fully off. His hair black as night combed back in waves, his eyes visible and contrasting with that of his near white complexion.. Faceble and tangible, his mind only able to reflect his mysterious desire for the girl that contained such strength over his conscious even if she were to be unaware of it. Has her words registered he looked at her for a few seconds before downcasting his view, letting the anxiety fill her as she took in his features. 

 

A sense of stunned and a little else filled his mind from her. He could only stare on as he waited for her reaction to die down first. He moved no closer has he held onto his mask for reassurance. It’s visor boring into her heart with emotionless gaze of the overhead lighting.

 

He hated his following statement as he knew that he must get further information regarding that of the whereabouts of his old master. The thoughts still made him feel ill for the cause, but he lightly reached into Rey’s unguarded mind. “You were in contact with the droid. A scavenger of Jakku have the last piece to find Luke Skywalker. We have the rest from archives of the Empire. May I see that piece that is withheld in your mind?” He came across softer than he was really going for, but he just couldn’t purposely be cruel to her no matter how much of the dark side he called upon. When she starts to struggle slightly he moves closer. “You know I can take whatever I want.” It was a mere whisper and has he went to reach for her with no impulsive guiding him, he clenches his fist and goes against it. Slowly he starts to withdrawal from her as if his presence alone will taint her. A tug inside his mind felt too comforting and far too unusual; as she spews out his fear and whilst she was stroking his pain he was not panicked. He merely surprised no that she would know why; regardless she is the cause for his forever swaying from that of his master and of his grandfather. He clenches his helmet enough for his knuckles to bleach white under the thick black gloves as he seemingly storms out of the room. Rushing to the vast room for communication with his supreme leader. It was a welcoming dose of what his cause has been for years before the light of a mere scavenger flared in his heart. Now it is surging through his body, uncontainable and he desires it. The pulse of it was hypnotizing him further from the path he carved himself. 

 

While his words with his supreme leader Snoke were meaningless as General Hux intervened and spoke how he thought a girl was far more important than the droid. He was humiliated and exposed as he had placed his mask inside of his chambers in a quick detour not thinking straight of what was to happen. Inwardly cursing to himself as Hux stepped up next to him, Snoke merely stayed impassive. A hint of ridicule passed his mind as he stormed out without much of a second thought, mostly pissed at Hux if anything. Heading back to the scavenger, mask equipped, not allowing her to take joy in seeing him struggle as he stormed through  the brightly lit halls of the base. 

 

_ He needed the map _

 

He hesitated before entering the room that is suppose to contain that of the scavenger, noticing how the trooper on guard was not in sight and that of her presence is not even remotely close to where she was suppose to be detained. He stalked in, not truly surprised that she got, a little baffled if anything. The girl was either stupidly lucky with the force or her little resistence friends had aided in her escape. The latter was far more plausible, but that would just be fuel for his anger towards Hux and not being bloody competent in overseeing his damned base. Igniting that of his bloody red saber, it’s crackling and hissing were raked through the table that once held the girl. It sizzled and with much rage flew sparks and parts from the room, making it distorted and unrecognizable from the room it once was. His rage stilled until it slowly dled down as his thoughts once again gone to the light he felt coarse through his heart. He hated it.. In long strides he had left the room and followed a familiar presence he hadn’t been around in years, possibly decades as he never was around for that of his training. 

 

It sickened him, making him nauseous as he grew near. It was his finally test to prove that he had killed the man named Ben Solo all those years ago and was completely devoted to that of the dark side. Yet when he was literally standing on the other side of the pillar that man who abandoned him all those years ago, he walked on. He gave him the chance to run, to escape a fate that he had avoided for so long. 

 

_ “Ben!” _

 

No, he truly intends to make him suffer. Scrunching his face inside the mask, wincing at the fate the imbecile chose. He turned to face him. The older man’s face, he has truly aged, yet none the wiser. His eyes showed anger and sadness, but neither dominating the other. He stalked closer, saying of how he wanted to see the face of his son. The son that which Kylo Ren has been trying to kill, smother out that blasted flame that only reignited because of that girl. He reluctantly takes his mask off once more in front of someone. Staring the elder man in the eyes; knowing his eyes show that of hurt and fear for what he must do. When he spoke to the man, his father, about what he must do, but truly does not know if he could carry it out until the end. He holds his lightsaber out for his father grasp onto whilst himself unable to release it. His eyes widening slightly as the emitter faced that of his father’s abdomen. He was struggling against it when his father ignited it, piercing through him with easy. The shocked look of pain surfaced on the man’s face as he releases the saber to stroke the face of his son before he plummeted off the bridge the two had stepped on moments ago. 

 

_ “Thank you.”  _ He whispered to the falling form, before a scream of his scavenger and a roar of a Wookiee broke that of his thoughts. A bolt from the Wookiee’s crossbow struck him hard in the side making him take a knee and clench his fists as they escaped. His pain skyrocketing from the emptiness that now resides where Ben Solo had rested in his heart whilst his blood poured out of the wound, he stood up. Lightsaber in hand he rushed after them. His pupil dilated from the adrenaline that has begun to coursing through his veins as he raced after them, cutting them off further in the forest. “Traitor!” He howled as he flung the scavenger against a tree to render her unconscious. Pounding his side as the blood fell to contrast the white of snow. The former trooper raised up something familiar to his surprise and ignited it’s blue blade. “That belongs to me!” He barked, charging FN-2187 slashing at his form. The trooper handled the blade poorly, angered with himself as he is as well due to the wound that is severely crippling his movements and thoughts. Pinning him to a tree as the blades were locked against each other, using the advantage of the exhaust ports, he burned the trooper in the shoulder. A blackened hole forming through the coat as they recoil from their spot. With the trooper’s back towards him as he tried to regain his strength, he took that advantage. Twirling the crackling saber in a downwards arc, tearing through the man in a swift motion. Destroying the spine and altogether killing the traitor out of pure hatred.

 

Focusing in on the saber that now laid in the snow having left the grasp of the dead man when was he cleaved through. Extending his outward, he called for it. Nothing until suddenly it whipped past him and into the scavenger’s hand as she ignited it herself this time. Taking a moment in awe before he stalked towards her. She was running again and only swinging his lightsaber to deflect her’s. He walked towards her with no true purpose, but to corner her. Their blades clashed and held this time as the ground started to break, he balanced her so she wouldn’t fall. “You need a teacher!” He spoke that even though he himself was still an apprentice to Snoke. When they recoiled she got him in the shoulder, then in the leg making him fall. She leveled her saber to his throat yet the ground broke before she could make a decision, all he could do was call out to her shrinking form.

 

_ “Please!” _

 

_ Stay with me. _


	3. Could Have Been Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3
> 
> Based around Could Have Been Me by The Struts

**Never want to look back and say**

**Could have been me**

 

_ “Please” _

 

It echoed in her mind as she stilled at the edge of the drifting land mass. Without thought, she jumped the gap that had separated them from an endless war. As her foot barely sunk into the ground as she shifted further onto the ground, she moved closer to the man she has freshly marked for life. The desperate pleading eyes twisted into ones filled with unknown relief because of her actions. Slowly she managed to pick him up, shifting his weight ever so calming as she treaded through the snow and deteriorating planet to a ship that had done a lightspeed crash landing. Chewie had let out a roar as he saw her approach the ship with a body that has long gone unconscious minutes prior. She glowered at the Wookiee as she boarded the Millennium Falcon; setting the body down against the wall in one of the corridors. She hastily made a break for the controls and piloted them off the collapsing rubble just before that of a gigantic explosion of fierce red and piercing white over took the place that was once understood as the Starkiller base. A blacken X-Wing with orange highlights few up next to them as the rest joined in suit. No words were spoke, no deadly truths were leaked from the Falcon. The silent understanding blurred to an hellish lie as the person who was saved from the snow was not that of their, but that of torn man whose conflict is more inward than out. 

 

She knew not for why she saved him instead of Finn. His voice seemed to have echoed in her mind whilst he spoke none of those words, her heart ached at his plead and something in the back of her head swore that Finn was not going to be recovering in any extent. She was broken at that, but at the same time she wasn't. The man called Finn lied to her and while she was taken on this adventure because of him and the BB-8 unit, they've only known each other for a day really. The man under the mask less than that, yet he compelled her, he wasn't alluring the scavenger in her. More or less she has memories of  _ him _ for unknown reasons and the force be damned she needed to know. Throwing a saber through an attacker’s chest for her was not something someone has done for her everyday. What she saw, felt in that dream like state was real, it was all painful to her. Setting the controls to auto-pilot she got up from her seat and traveled to the back of the ship. A smile crept up on her face as tears started to slide down her face; Chewie, that lump of fur managed to somehow get Finn on board. He is heavily bandaged and possibly never going to wake up, but he is still here. Her eyes adjust to a lump still set against the wall, just with makeshift cuffs around his wrists. Shaking her head with a sigh she knelt down to the black mass to try and inspect the wounds. With much difficulty until deciding to strip him of his garments to get to his wounds, one on his side and should both absolutely caked in blood forcing Rey to go retrieve water to rinse them off. 

  
  


He stirred at the cold feeling before feeling that of a warm hand pressed to his other shoulder steadying him. Growling softly he opened his eyes to meet that of not a medic droid or any of the First Order, but hazel eyes of Rey. She had watched his brows scrunch and relax as his lids fluttered open and confusion spread his face. Noticing how his lips were slightly parted as he just stared at her. Thinking back to that of Han Solo, Rey pressed the wettened cloth into his shoulder rather hard causing a groan to emit from his lips. His face is bloodied from the gash across it, but neither seem to mind as it goes back to a staring contest. She stares at his face rather than the wounds as his exposed torso just reminds her how human he is, a really well built human for someone so reliant on the force and explosive lightsaber. Quickly she drops the rag into his lap and stares at the ground, starting to stand only to be stopped by a leather padded hand. Looking back to his face only to see  it far up too close as her sense of touch registers that of his lips against hers roughly. Her eyes are wide as she slowly and admittedly awkwardly sinks into it. 

 

He pulls away from her, “Sorry.” It was softer than a whisper as he turns away. Leaving her confused as she now is the one to just be staring. What is going? What impelled him to do that? Not that she hated it, rather enjoyed it after the realization had set in her mind well enough to comprehend what he had done. “I-I, I have had this dream. A dream of a forest, the dark and light always mingling as the life died aro-around me. I was always alone, no one except me wondered this dying forest.” He stopped, his whispers were raspy and scared. Why he was speaking of his personal problem she knew not, but rather not disrupt him if there was a chance he had remorse. Anything that she could possibly used to keep him alive. “One evening during resting a peculiar event happened as I was within this forest. A girl, deep brown locks of hair and awfully tan skin flourished, everything grew and lit up the forest. Life literally just given to the dead plants, but I would still them as I followed her. I never saw her face nor any markers of who she was. The only thing I saw was the light that just radiated off her. It allured me, making crave this girl. One day she became tangible and my heart lit up. The darkness I had tried to smother this me, vanished almost instantly.” His eyes began to tear, as his head lowered downwards as to not look at her. She felt the presence of Chewie at a doorway, overseeing the events that are currently going on. 

 

“I killed him, I held out the lightsaber and he took it. He angled it right to his gut and with a press of a button he tried to finish my final test. I-I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t end his life painlessly as he plummeted off the bridge. I just wanted him to go out that door and forget about my existence.” His tears cascaded down his pale skin and it was the first time Rey could truly feel his pain and to her horror she forgave him. “I didn’t want the light that made my heart start beating again to leave either. I, I am as selfish as they can get.” His words were bitter as his hands rested in the cuffs keeping them still except for the movements of when it’s done in unison. 

 

She knows not what to say and as she is about to hug the poor excuse of a person, a curtain of multiple browns cloud her vision and his as an extraordinarily fluffy Wookie beat her to it. He openly accepted the hug from Chewie and raised his hand in an awkward half hug sort of way. His eyes clenched shut as he sunk his head in. 

 

“I need to ask a favor.”

 

She looks at him, angry. The man who just killed her friend is now asking for something. 

 

“I need you to take me to specific coordinates, while I am weak so is he and I’ve done enough. Let me finish what my grandfather and uncle started. Let me kill Snoke.” Rey’s eyes widen as did Chewie’s, he had to be joking. There was no way he was serious in his current state.  _ “Please!” _ Her mind echoed it and all she could do was nod. Leaning in to catch that of the coordinates that she need to input into the flight path for this suicide mission. For all she knows the man is looking to reunite with his master and kill them, but something in him seems different than what was the very first time they met. 

 

Days past as they finally get to his destination of a red planet crumpling rocks. He barely recovered if he did at all. Stepping to the platform to jump onto the ground and face his certain death only made him ache. He looks back to the scavenger, walking mere few steps he draws into a kiss with her as a goodbye to his light. His only resolve was due to her and his heart containing only of what he knows to be. 

 

_ “Goodbye” _

 

_ He jumped off the platform onto the red rocks. _

 

_ She followed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for it being Kylo-centric story, but it seems to be the only way to draw on the concept. 
> 
> This reason for the song is because it honestly fits with the prompt in a sense and it would mostly be from that of Kylo's perspective.


End file.
